


Bean

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy?, Gen, I couldn't tell you, I love the relationship between the boys, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Prompt Fic, Sad?, both?, can't remember the prompt...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: John couldn't say that Sammy's first word was a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidfortherightreasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfortherightreasons/gifts).



John wished he could have been surprised when it happened. 

His boys were playing on the carpet of another crappy motel in a long line of crappy motels, but it was a bright fall day and the sun streamed into the room, lighting it up and giving the room a bright, warm, homey feeling. 

Sam was stacking some blocks that Dean had gotten for him (John didn’t bother to find out where) and Dean sat next to him, back against one of the beds, reading a comic book. Batman, most likely. John would occasionally look up and check that his children were still there, still okay, but he was focused on his weapons more than he was on his sons. 

When Sam suddenly started to howl, John glanced up but Dean was already next to the toddler, soothing him and helping him rebuild the tower that had tumbled over. John watched as Dean helped Sam wipe away his snot and tears and when the new tower failed to comfort, pull the child into his lap and read him his comic book until Sam burbled happily. John went back to his guns. 

He listened to his sons with half an ear (Dean butchered words here and there and chided Sam when he got spit on his comic) as he cleaned the barrel of his pistol. He gave a small sigh and settled back into his chair, reaching for another gun  
+++

When the sun started to set and John’s maintenance was winding down, Dean had already made mac and cheese for himself and Sam and was putting his little brother on a chair with stacks of blankets to bring him level with the table. When Dean turned around to grab the bowls of pasta, Sam started squealing and clapping, babbling in his excitement. Dean fed himself and his brother and put a bowl in front of John. John ignored it. 

+++

After they boys had eaten dinner and John had finished with his weapon’s inspection he turned on the TV. The bluish light illuminated his sons, sitting on the rug again. Sam was laying on his back, pulling at his socks, which Dean would methodically readjust whenever he noticed one had almost come off. John turned back to the TV. 

An hour or so later, John was still watching crap TV and Dean was still readjusting his brother’s socks while reading another book he had found God knows where. There was a lull, the show finishing out with soft music and Dean momentarily forgetting his war with Sam over the toddler’s socks. 

“Bean!”

Dean and John looked up simultaneously, staring at the triumphant look on Sam’s face as he waved the sock he has successfully removed in Dean’s face. 

“S-Sammy?” Dean was looking at his brother with a tentative hope.

“Bean!” Sam laughed back, throwing his sock at Dean as he crawled away as quickly as he could, trying to initiate a chase. 

Dean stared after him for a couple of seconds, shell-shocked, until Sam turned around again and gargled his impatience, randomly calling his brother’s name until Dean started to move towards him. Sam took off as fast as he could and Dean warmed up to the game, chasing after a squealing Sam as he laughed and radiated happiness. 

John just stared at his children, a rueful smile on his face. He had hoped that Sammy’s first word would be Daddy, but he should have known that would never have happened. He just had to look at his boys, rolling on the carpet, breathless and gleeful, watching each other with eyes filled with adoration. Sam’s world was Dean and that was never going to change. 

John heaved himself up and put on his jacket. Dean perked up, watching him warily, as John walked to the door. 

“I’m goin’ out, Dean,” he said over his shoulder. “Watch Sam. And remember to-”

“Shoot first, as questions later,” Dean sighed, clutching Sam to his chest as the baby nuzzled into his brother. “I know, Dad.”

John scowled at his son, but nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

But not before he heard Sam call his brother’s name and saw Dean press a kiss to his little brother’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate John Winchester but I can't say that I super love him. I know that he loves his kids, but I think that he lost himself in his revenge and forgot how to be a father after Mary died. This is kind of my take on what his life with his children was like when they were young, John struggling to be a father and a hunter at the same time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!


End file.
